


Around Again

by Annabeth707



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth707/pseuds/Annabeth707
Summary: Dean Winchester II is the son of Sam Winchester and his two best friends are Sam and Castiel Fitzgerald. One day though Dean realizes that he may have stronger feeling towards one of them than he thought.Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.The plot isn't entirely mine and credit does go to @daddydestiel2, @teabeenz, @spanishdub, and @thehufflepuffhunter all on TikTok.
Relationships: Castiel Fitzgerald & Sam Fitzgerald (SPN: The Heroes' Journey) & Dean Winchester Jr. (SPN: Carry On), Castiel Fitzgerald (Supernatural: The Heroes' Journey)/Dean Winchester Jr. (Supernatural: Carry On), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

Welcome to Around Again. Since the main characters share names with other characters here's a guide to remember which is which.

Cas = Castiel (The Original)  
Cass = Castiel Fitzgerald  
Sam = Sam Winchester  
Sammy = Sam Fitzgerald


	2. Chapter One

Dean Winchester II sighed as he walked into school. As he stopped by his locker to put his stuff away two boys stopped to talk to him.  
"Hey, Sammy. Hi Cass," He says.  
"Hello Dean," Cass replies looking at him in the weird way he always did.  
"Hi Dean," Sammy says. Despite being identical twins Dean could tell the brothers apart in a way that even Garth and Bess couldn't.  
"Are you guys ready for tonight?" Dean asks.  
"Yeah it's going to be awesome," Sammy says.   
"I forgot it's Halloween," Cass says.   
"Well the fact that our school doesn't allow costumes after the incident and that our lives are literally Halloween everyday it isn't super surprising," Dean replies. Just then the bell rings and the three head in different directions to their classes. 

TIME SKIP

At lunch Dean makes a beeline for the table where he usually sits and he takes a seat next to Sammy.   
"What are you two talking about?" He asks.   
"We had a history test today," Cass replies. Dean shifted slightly in discomfort he often forgot that he was younger than the twins and it made him feel left out sometimes.  
"How has your day been Dean?" Sammy asks.   
"It's been okay," he replies. As Dean looked across the table at Cass he couldn't help but realize that his eyes were a relaxing shade of blue. And that his eyes were actually beautiful sparkling in the florescent lights of the cafeteria. Dean snapped himself out of it Cass was one of his best friends it wasn't like he was attracted to him.   
But as the days went along Dean found himself getting more and more of these thoughts and one day Dean realized that he could no longer lie to himself, he had a crush on Castiel Fitzgerald.


	3. Chapter Two

After the realization came to Dean questions started popping up in his head such as, "Am I gay? What will mom and dad think? Does Cass like me too? And what if he doesn't like me back?" Even though Dean was 16 he hadn't been in a relationship before, in fact he hadn't even had his first kiss yet.   
One morning he comes down the stairs into the kitchen and he takes a seat at the counter while he watches his dad cook.   
"Hey Dean-O," Sam says.  
"Hi Dad, can I ask you something?" Dean replies.  
"Of course," Sam sets down his spatula and turns his attention to his son.  
"Have you ever been attracted to another guy before?"  
"Maybe a few times, but not like your Uncle Dean."  
"He was gay?"  
"He never came out but I always thought that he was bisexual. Is there a reason why you're asking?"  
"There's this guy at school that I have feelings for but I don't even know if he likes guys."   
"There are ways to tell," Sam says, checking to make sure the food doesn't burn.  
"Like what?"  
"Prolonged eye contact, constant touching or standing closer than needed, glances when they don't think you're looking are a few examples."   
"Thanks dad," Dean says when Sam places a plate of food in front of him.   
"And if you want to come out to me you can."  
"I would but I'm not exactly sure what I am."  
"When you figure it out you can tell me."  
"Thanks dad," he says again.


	4. Chapter Three

Sam is at the Fitzgeralds talking to Garth when he brings up his interaction with Dean a few days prior.   
"Dean asked me about sexuality," Sam says.  
"Really that's strange Cass asked me about the same thing."  
"What did you tell him?"  
"That whenever he was ready he could come out to me. What about you?."  
"I said about the same thing. He also asked how to tell if someone likes you back."   
"That's interesting," Garth says. Just then Eileen and Bess walk into the room they had been upstairs admiring a quilt that Bess had made.  
"Are you ready to go?" Eileen asks.   
"Yeah," Sam says making sure that Eileen can read his lips clearly. "You don't mind right?" He asks Garth.  
"No of course and besides the kids should be getting to bed anyways," Garth replies.  
"Dean," Sam calls upstairs where the kids have been in Sammy's room.   
"Coming," Dean calls back and a few minutes later he comes down the stairs.


	5. Chapter Four

The next day at school, Dean can't help but keep an eye on Cass when they are together. He'd been doing it ever since his conversation with his dad, and he hoped that Cass hadn't caught on. But there had been a few times when Dean had looked over at Cass to see him looking back. And whenever they made eye contact for more than a few seconds Dean had to hide his face so Cass wouldn't see him blushing. 

Time Skip

That night just before he went to bed, Dean sent prayers to Jack and Castiel. He had met Jack once before, but he was young at the time and couldn't remember it. However he'd met Cas on multiple occasions and had become close to them. Dean sighed as he got into bed. That night in his dreams Cass kept popping up another sign that Dean couldn't keep his mind off one of his best friends. However in the middle of the night he's awoken by a text from his phone, he checks it to see a text from Cass.

Cass:  
Sorry it's so late but can we talk?

Dean:  
What do you need?

Cass:  
The lunar cycle is getting to me.

Dean:  
I thought you had control.

Cass:  
I do that's how I'm able to text  
but it's harder to than usual.

Dean:  
Do you want me to come over?

Cass:  
What if I hurt you?

Dean:  
I'll be able to handle it.   
I'm coming over.

  
Dean sends his last text before throwing on a sweatshirt and heading out to his car. On his 16th birthday Sam had given Dean the Impala, knowing that Dean would take care of it just as much as it's former owner did. A little while later Dean was at the Fitzgeralds and not wanting to wake any of them he climbed the tree next to Cass' window and tapped on the glass.   
When Cass notices Dean he opens the window and Dean climbs in. Cass sits down on the bed and Dean follows. Dean starts rubbing Cass' temple and the werewolf sighs. Dean has had to help Cass stay in control before although it was mainly when Cass got upset. They soon move into a more comfortable position with Cass sitting between Dean's legs. And as Dean continues, his mind drifts first going to the fact that he actually enjoys it, then it goes to Dean questioning his sexuality, he already knew he wasn't straight, but what was he? He'd liked girls before but not in the same way that he likes Cass. After a while of being lost in thought, Dean notices that Cass has fallen asleep. He slips out the window and heads back to his car planning on texting Cass in the morning.


	6. Chapter Five

The next day Dean has made a decision that he hopes he doesn't regret. After looking for a little while Dean finds Sam in the garage.  
"What are you doing?" Dean asks.  
"Cleaning the grenade launcher," Sam replies.  
"We have a grenade launcher?" Dean asks with excitement in his voice.  
"Yeah, but it doesn't get much use. I think I've seen it used twice. But anyway what do you want to talk about?"  
"Well, remember when we were talking about sexuality and I brought up that guy I like?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
"I'm officially coming out as not straight although I don't know exactly what I am. And that guy I like it's Cass." When Dean finishes speaking his dad looks shocked. "Dad? Are you okay?" Dean gets worried wondering if something's wrong.  
"You need to tell him now."  
"What?"  
"I'll drive you over there now, I'm serious I'm not sitting through another decade of this," Sam says grabbing his keys and they get into Sam's car, Dean still worried and not 100% sure what's going on.  
"What do you mean another decade?"  
"Well as you know your Uncle Dean and I hunted together before his untimely death. And you've heard how we met Castiel after he pulled Dean out of Hell. Well, after they met and especially after Cas started hanging around more, I could tell that they both secretly liked each other. Dean didn't tell Cas because was still in the closet, and Cas didn't tell Dean, because he was afraid. I had to sit around and watch them dance around each other for over a decade. And I'm not letting that happen again."  
"But what if Cass doesn't like me the same way?" Dean asks.  
"I've seen him look at you the same way Castiel looked at your uncle."  
The rest of the ride was spent in silence and soon they pulled up in front of the Fitzgeralds. They walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. A few minutes later Garth opens the door.  
"Sorry to drop by like this but Dean has something he needs to tell Cass."  
"Of course, come on in. Cass is up in his room," Garth says. Sam and Garth head into the living room while Dean heads up stairs.


	7. Chapter Six

"So what's going on with Dean and Cass?" Garth asks.  
"The same thing that happened with the original Cas and Dean although this time, I decided to interfere."   
"They like each other?" Garth asks. "How did I not see that?"  
"You didn't have to spend a decade with two idiots who refused to acknowledge their love for each other."  
"But still."  
~~~  
Meanwhile, up a flight of stairs Dean knocked on the door to Cass' room. After a few seconds Cass opened it.   
"Can I talk to you?" Dean asks.  
"Of course," Cass says letting him into the room. "Why didn't you just call though?"  
"What I have to say needs to be said in person," Dean replies. "And I'm kind of nervous, I mean I'm younger than you are and I'm not as smart and…"  
"Just say it," Cass says.  
"I like you. I mean I really like you," Dean says quickly enough that you can barely tell what he said.   
"You what?" Cass asks and Dean blushes.   
"I really like you," Dean says slower. Cas smiles.  
"I really like you too," Cass says. The distance between the teenagers is only a few inches. And as Cass looks at the smile that has formed on Dean's face, he leans forward and closes the distance between their lips. Their lips have only been connected for a moment when they break apart. "I'm sorry I shouldn't ha…" But he trails off as Dean reconnects their lips for another kiss which gets interrupted when the door which apparently wasn't all the way closed sings open to reveal Sammy and Gertie.   
"I knew it," Sammy says.  
"Dang it," Gertie replies.  
"You guys were betting on us?" Cass asks.  
"I said that it would take another month," Gertie said.  
"I said sometime this week," Sammy offers. Cass rolls his eyes.   
"Should we tell our dads? They're probably waiting," Dean says. And Cass nods.   
As they walk down the stairs Cass grabs Dean's hand and their fingers intwine. And Dean has an urge to never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that they are together, if we were to (hypothetically or not) give them a ship name, what should it be?


End file.
